


Unrequited

by SuperAlex64



Category: The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: All he ever wanted was Penelope's happiness.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since for ever and I finally decide to use it.
> 
> So remember I said that I headcanon that Clyde has some sort of crush on Penelope? Which when it comes to it actually requited, it all depends on what I'm feeling.
> 
> Soooo...

Beautiful, Penelope was looking very beautiful today. Now, she was always beautiful, but here now, all in white, she simply looked even more so.

She never looked happier and after the Hooded Claw situation, he didn't think she would ever smile again. Honestly, he thought Sneekly got lucky. If he ever gets his hands on that-

Anyway, after finding out about that, Penelope felt lost. She really did trust that man.

Naturally, he didn't like this. He wanted her to be happy again and he would do anything to see her smile again. So, he- and the rest of the gang- did everything to help, just for her. She truly deserved it.

She's a one of kind woman with a one of a kind smile. And that smile simply needed to be brought back.

And one day, it was.

Just not in the way he expected.

He didn't like it but... Penelope was happy. He could see that she was happy again. Her smile was as radiant as ever, just as he wanted.

But not like this. He knew that he was a fool to believe, not that he ever truly did. He always knew that it would have never worked, but there was that small part of himself that thought that maybe just maybe it could. That was why he always kept it to himself. Not even his gang would ever know this sort of humiliation.

Penelope truly did deserve the best.

But she was happy and that was all that matters, he told himself. It was all he wanted, her to be happy. That happiness grew more and more over time, which made his gang happier and happier. He should be happy, too.

Now, it was too be the happiest day of her life, the start of a new life. She didn't even need them anymore though she always smile and assure them that they would always be a part of her life. There she proudly in her wedding gown, bouquet in hand, looking absolutely perfect as always, with her tall and handsome groom. She looked happier that she's ever been.

Worst of all, he couldn't even hate the guy. He was absolutely genuine. The Mob all liked the guy, even Chugga-Boom. The man was just perfect for her, only the very best for Penelope.

All he ever wanted was Penelope's happiness.

And when Clyde watched Penelope and her groom kiss, all he could think about how wished that it was him that brought her smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the guy, yeah, it could Peter Perfect or it could be some rando. Admittedly, I actually find Penelope/Peter to be kinda dull for my tastes but still.
> 
> I kept it vague for a reason
> 
> See ya later, dudes


End file.
